


f*cked my way up to the top

by dankobah



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Ben is bi, Degradation, Dirty Talk, F/M, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Sex Toys, Sex Work, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, What Have I Done, camboy!kylo, camgirl!rey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 03:21:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15403842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dankobah/pseuds/dankobah
Summary: Dildo pushing at her folds, she sinks on it.  A comfortable, not so bad stretch from eight inches, it’s in one shot, like she promised.That sound again, more tokens, 100, again.KyloRen: good job.





	f*cked my way up to the top

**Author's Note:**

> positive sex worker AUs are my kink, and I will write them until the day I die. I hope you guys enjoy. Thoughts and feelings welcome in the comments or @ [dankobah](https://dankobah.tumblr.com/).
> 
> work title inspired by "fucked my way up to the top" by lana del rey

“Thank you to ackbarrr for the tokens.”

Her voice sunny as she says it, even when the dildo hits that _one_ place that makes her spine tremble, and the chat _explodes_ again.

Thumbs up from behind the webcam, Finn is scrolling down the chat screen.  The bots are doing their job to moderate, but still, she needed a careful human eye to make sure nothing slips through the cracks.

It was helping her job immensely, after all she is unable to focus on comments when an 8 inch dildo is inside of her.  “Should I go bigger?”

The private photo requests tick up to 10 people, as her fingers rub her clit.  It’s not like she _faked it_ (most would call it that), but it’s impossible for any woman to come ten plus times from penetration alone.  Considering it an omission, the dildo slides out of her easily.

Finn’s already rifling through the top drawer of her bedroom dresser, overly helpful and a saint.  He had been helping her out three months before, only knowing that she was doing it for three months before that.  Everything had exploded in those six months after Rey did her stream at her University library.

People liked girls coming in public places, and the audacity of it had put her on the map like she wanted.  Rising through the ranks with each broadcast, she kept pushing envelopes. Honing the ability to deepthroat _a lot_ down her throat, and to take a large toy, she had gained a loyal audience.

There was no way she’d ever make top ten or even top fifty in her lifetime.  The top of the site was **Phassma**.  Known for fem-dom (something Rey didn’t touch unless she was in private shows), she had commanded the site’s attention long ago.

Leaning up on her knees, Finn holds out the toy for her to take. With a sturdy grip, she leans back into view of the webcam and holds it up with a smile.

“I got this from a lovely person who bought from my Amazon list.  It’s linked on my profile.” It was really just a suggestion, mainly because she wants that 400 dollar espresso machine on the list.  It’s a long shot, but some crazy motherfucker would buy it at some point.

A glance to Finn, she notices his eyes are wide.  Not good, especially as he scrolls the chat. Eyes glancing to the monitor he set up for her (essential for private shows and _one-on-one_ comments), she can watch the scroll as she’s positioning the toy beneath her.

There’s a name highlighted in red, unlike all the other ones popping up on screen.

**KyloRen: why did you stop?**

_Mitaaaaaaaaka: omg you’re kylo ren_

**KyloRen: keep going.**

KyloRen.  The username rang a bell, more than a bell for Finn.  

“Top boy.”

Two words mouthed that get her stomach to plunge into ice.  

Now she recognizes the name.  She liked to do what she calls _market research_ , a disguise for being horny and needing something to come to.  That something, last week, just happened to be KyloRen. Her off schedule matched up with his stream schedule for once.

Not commenting, or even giving tokens, she just _watched_ him, a wand laid across her clit.  Kylo seemed to cater to men more if the plug and cock ring he was using was any indication.  You needed to play to both teams to survive this camming climate.

She might’ve come to him, but there’s no use in _telling_ anyone that.

Top boy on the site, and somehow he had made it into her stream in the same sense of serendipity.  Wanting to know why he was there, she gives Finn a look to _figure it out_ .  She didn’t stop, it’s better to ignore than single out the _obviously_ special person.  

“Twenty tokens and I’ll take this all in one go.”

There’s a sound of the deposit, a cliche coin sound that still makes her stomach flutter.  Flashing 100 on the screen, the message pops up beneath.

 **KyloRen:** hi.

Hi.  Just a _hi_.  Another glare at Finn, “Hello.”

Dildo pushing at her folds, she _sinks_ on it.  A comfortable, not so bad stretch from eight inches, it’s in one shot, like she promised.

That sound again, more tokens, 100, again.

**KyloRen: good job.**

Hips slowly rocking as she rides it, she tries to act like praise does _nothing_ for her.  

“I just pm’d him.” Finn’s voice is low as he says it so the mic won’t pick it up. She flicks her hair over her shoulder to look as if she wasn’t in the middle of finding out why the site’s top boy was on her stream.

In the meantime, she had a stream to get on with and a goal to reach.  “1000 tokens before I come.”

Riding something seemed to be the quickest way to rack up tips.  A thousand tokens wasn’t an unreasonable goal, suspecting the draw to her stream was because of the creeping flush on her chest. Her lips part when the head pushes against her cervix, sending creeping pain up her spine.

Pace just nearing punishing when Finn finally looks up from the computer, eyes flitting back to the screen until Rey was finished.  He was uninterested in the female gender, she didn’t blame him as the tokens ticked to 800.

“Two hundred more before I can come.”

Meaning her voice to be tempting, enticing.  Instead of a steady influx, 200 tokens read across the screen.

**KyloRen: come, princess.**

A thousand token goal reached, but she’s not _that_ servicing.  

“Keep going.”  Low voice when Finn says it, eyes still focused on the screen.  

Hating denying her promises, but, she does as she’s told and continues to slide up and down on the dildo.  “He’s messaging me.” Green eyes widen as he says it, a teal painted finger coming to rub her clit.

A hundred tokens on the screen again.  

**KyloRen: i told you to come, princess.  are you gonna come?**

He's pushy, but she has to give him _exactly_ what he thinks he wants.  “You want me to come daddy?”

Laid extra thick, mooning eyes staring at the camera as she trembles on top of the dildo.  A hundred more tokens, despite the entire public’s eyes on them.

**KyloRen: come.**

One word and her pussy _flutters_ around the dildo inside of her as she moans.  Not exactly squirting (she had already done that earlier), still, there’s a sheen on the dildo as she slides it out of her.

Flushed and trembling, she’s a mess; she sets the dildo aside on the bed and gets up on her knees.  “Thank you. My streaming schedule is listed on my profile, along with my Amazon list and private photosets.  Kisses.”

Puckering her lips at the camera, Finn ends the stream.  She’s off the bed like a shot, despite the sensitivity and the quiver of her thighs.  “What is he saying?”

The message thread is open, already extensive from 20 minutes of talking.  Profile picture brooding, he’s all onyx hair and cut jaw. “He’s making a business offer.”

A business offer?  Who did this guy think he was?

“Why?  Why me?”

It’s a valid question; she stares the screen down.  “Let me talk to him.” Moving aside, Finn stands off to the side as Rey sits at the desk he’s poised at.  Not bothering to look at any of the previous messages, she starts fresh as she types.

_SunnyReys: Hi Kylo, this is Rey speaking._

Overly formal, but it got the point across. typing bubbles come up.

**KyloRen: Please tell me you’re drinking water after coming that much.**

He would go there first, and she somehow maintains composure.

_SunnyReys: Don’t worry about my hydration.  Why my stream?_

Her interest piques as the type bubble comes up, then disappearing.  

**KyloRen: You looked the best out of all the live girls.  I was in a mood for girls.**

That explains it, Rey assumed he was just gay.  His streams seemed indicative enough, rock hard with a plug in his ass.  That was the allure of it, especially to Rey, that surprised her.

**KyloRen: I have a proposition.  You can take it with a grain of salt and tell me to fuck off, but hear me out.**

With nothing else to do, she sits back in the office chair.

 _SunnyReys: I’m all ears_.

The type bubble comes up again, and she takes the opportunity to actually take care of herself.  A pair of comfortable panties (Calvin Kleins), and a t-shirt grace her body, and she pulls the fuzzy blanket from her bed to wrap up in it.

Finn grabbed her a water earlier, opening it she guzzles down as much as she can.

**KyloRen: I want to do a series of shows together.  Your choice of content, your channel. 75/25 split, 75 on your end.**

Simple, straight to the point.

**KyloRen: I...see something in you.  I want you to succeed, and I can help you do that.**

Contemplation, chin resting on her palm, the offer is good.  More than good, it exceeded her expectations. Opportunity for publicity and channel growth, and he was willing to let her do it.

But there was always a catch, there had to be.

_SunnyReys: What do you get out of this?_

The type bubble comes up, and pops back down, only to come up again.

**KyloRen: The satisfaction of helping you grow as a performer.  Skype would be better to hash out the details and actually talk.  I doubt you’ve seen me.**

A wrong assumption on his part, but that was easily correctable.

_SunnyReys: I watched you last week on Friday.  My Skype is the same as my username, call in about 15 minutes after I lay down._

There was cleaning up to do, studio lights to push aside, a desk to move back against the wall.  Makeup to wash off.

Rey gets to work, slippers sliding onto her feet as she does.

\-------------------------------------

This is unusual for him.

Very unusual, never seeing a girl so entrancing that he actually _comments_ on a stream.  He’s not the type to really interact, usually watching, allowing everyone else do the work for him.  Sometimes, he’ll give tokens, mostly to push the girl along.

Her body entranced him, tan skin and lithe.  Her ass and hips, rounded out as she rode the dildo with practiced ease.  Hardening only 2 minutes in, there was no choice but to interact. Tokens weren’t hard to come by when you sat lazily at the top of the site, so he’s liberal in his use on her.  It did what he wanted, catching her attention and getting it to stay on him.

The _business_ proposal was the most unlike him, but it's only to see if he can boost her up like he thinks he can.  Bleeding heart (there’s his mother talking), there needs to be more of a variety in his cam career, and she deserves the come up right.

Maybe he also wants his cock stuffed in her cute ass until she has tears leaving her eyes.  Somehow he would get it because he always got what he wanted.

Rey adds him back on skype after 20 minutes, Ben relaxed against the headboard.  In his natural element, no shirt and briefs, he anxiously presses the video call option.

Answering after 3 rings, this frame is more intimate than her camming frame.  Relaxed against a mountain of pillows, the laptop is showing her laying on her side and curled up.  She’s staring at the webcam, however, expectant.

“You look tired.”

It’s out of his mouth before he can stop himself, and she rolls her eyes.

“Obviously.  So, how many shows are you thinking?”

Straight to business, and he’s more than happy to oblige.  Not having put much thought into this, he’s spitballing numbers in his head for a long minute.

“Three, high goals for each.  We could pull those numbers.”

With Twitter, Instagram, and his popularity on the site, it would be a cakewalk.  Especially with well-planned shows and content.

Nodding, she curls up further under her covers.  “We could do a 50/50-”

He interrupts almost automatically, “It’s a lot of work for you.  Your channel also will be hosting, so 75/25.”

The pay cut won’t kill him, he’s still making money in the interims.  With a careful nod, she sits up slightly.

“Content-wise, what were you thinking?  I want to do something new or unexpected.”

 _New or unexpected_.  Playing to your strengths was safe and he’s indulgent in sick fantasies.

“Anal training.  Third show I could bareback you, other rewards coloring the interim.”

 _Bareback_ , he hates the word but it’s the only way to describe it.  Examining her face, he’s relieved when it doesn’t automatically twist up.

“I can refer you to someone who can anally train you-”

“Wouldn’t you do it?”

Sound ceasing in his throat, her eyes blink owlishly at him.  That’s unexpected.

“I figured since...we’re already going full stop with each other.”

Rationalization strong, and the words are still at the tip of his tongue.  “Do you want me to do it?”

Bit lip, and a shrug.  “I think it would be smart and bonding?  I would feel more comfortable on camera if you were to help me through it.”

Candid, he admires her clear wants and needs.  Not one to beat around the bush he answers, “Then I will. What’s your address?”

He’s already pulling up his preferred sex toy shop,  when she types it into the Skype chat beneath their faces.  Santa Barbara, which meant USC. College girl, but it did say so when he scanned her profile earlier.

A task for later, however, he then focuses back on her, “What’s your safe word?”

“Sodium.”

Quirking his eyebrows, she shrugs.  “Chemical Engineering major, sorry.”

There it is, he knew she was beyond the reasonable level of smart.  You had to be.

“Sounds good.  Based on your shows I assume you’re fine with light BDSM.”

“Spanking with a hand is the only thing I’m 100% comfortable with.  We can discuss based on the scene.”

She knew her limits, and he was glad.  Not looking to _babysit_ , he adjusts his jaw and nods.  

“How big are you?”

Rey’s seen him, all of him if she’s watched a cam show in the past week.  “Nine when hard.”

Bit lower lip, “That, in my ass?”

A shrug takes over his frame, and he’s suddenly very _hot_.  Like the temperature had risen in his apartment, “With the right amount of lube and time, we’ll get you there.  Hell, you might actually like it.”

Eyebrow quirking up as she looks at the webcam, before sitting up in bed slightly.  She moves the laptop to show more of her body, not subtle in the art of it.

“Where do you live Kylo?”

Odd to hear that outside of performing and from a woman’s lips, “Ben, call me Ben, please.  And Monterey.”

Eyes on her t-shirt as it shifts to reveal the waistband of her panties.  Fingers skimming along the skin above, nails tucking in like they would roll them off.

“Ben.  I like that.  You won’t care if I take off my shirt, would you?”

Sweet and soft, he’s just watched her come apart on top of a pink jelly dildo.  “Of course not.” Hungry eyes punctuate, the shirt slips off her torso to reveal hardened nipples.  Either it was cold or she was turned on, assuming the latter.

“How’s your pussy feel?”

There’s no better way to word it; he’s surprised she doesn’t just disconnect.

“Wet.  Kinda sore too.”

The deep end was in sight and he has no problem tossing himself off it.  “Let me see it. Make sure it’s okay.”

A snort, but she’s still moving to sit up.  Getting on her hands and knees, pushing her panties aside with an ease, her pussy faces the webcam.  Wet like she promised, pink and puffy looking. Beat up, if terminology allowed.

“Looks...very good.”  Polite, he’s not one to just appreciate in silence.  

“Yeah?  Do you like it?”  This is a game now and he was more than happy to spiral down this hole with her.  Set jaw, he pushes the laptop down his thighs to palm himself through the thin black fabric of his briefs.

“I do.  Spread it for me?”

Two fingers on either side spread the folds, and he wants to bite down.  Holding off, he continues to palm himself. “So empty,”

Pussy fluttering now, and she lets the fabric slide back place.  Turning and sitting back on her heels, her hands settle on her thighs as she stares at the camera.

“Your turn.”

Smiling as she says it, he can’t exactly _deny_ her.  Moving the laptop off his lap, off to the side as he rolls his briefs off his body.  He’s glad waxing recently paid off, (it felt like his dick was getting torn off with each strip), he’s half-hard against his thigh.

Licking her lips, “Stroke yourself?”

“You’re not performing right now, are you?”

After sleeping with one cam girl before, a mutual friend, he’s jaded from fake performances.  Cam girls could do them best, practiced.

“No.  I’m having Skype sex with you.  Bonding,”

Voice plain and straight to the point, he reaches over to pump some lube into his hand.  “You better not touch yourself.”

“What will you do if I do?”

Rey trying to be the equivalent of a male gorilla only makes him shrug.  “Your sore pussy is the one getting the short end of the stick if you do.”

Fair point well made, his hand comes to wrap around the base, moving up to coat his entire cock in lube.  Pumping slowly with his hand, he watches the screen as she watched.

“You’ll fuck me normally right?”

 _Normally_.

“I mean not anal.”

There she is, and he hums in the back of his throat.

“I’ll fuck your pussy when you want me to.  You look tight enough.”

Plump lower lip curls inward, she’s biting at it, “Will you eat me out too?”

There’s not much of an audience for it in the camming world, but it doesn’t mean there isn’t before a show.  Her thighs had a home in gripping his head, but they didn’t know that yet.

“When you want.”

Satisfied smile, her finger brushing over the front of her panties. Blurted out, mouth wateringly good to someone like him.  

“Would you eat my ass also?”

Ben’s not virginal by any means, and her blush makes his stomach curl up.  “I will do any goddamn thing you want me to do to you. As long as you trust me during this.”

Kylo Ren was different from Ben Solo, in many more ways than one.  Aggressive, able to bite back and give a submissive brat a run for their money.  Control was a tight thread in both psyches, the need for it all-consuming and burning, it’s a fire in his blood that would never stop.

The ability to forget about it during sex helps, though he’s not addicted by any means.  Barely having any sex outside of cam (it’s exhausting to think about when you could just come by yourself), he’s able to step away from it easily.

This is all new, the potential of performing with someone else weighing hard in his head.  The only other person he’s done this with was Phasma, a 50/50 deal where he got fucked by a strap-on and whipped.

Rey is a submissive, it says so in her profile.  He’s certainly able to be a dominant himself if she wants that side of him that is.

“What do you like?  In real life, not performing.”

Still rubbing over the fabric with pressure, “What do I like?”

Nodding as he slowly increases the speed of his hand, hardening by the minute.

“I like it when a guy just pushes me around.  Like I’m nothing.”

Submissive, the word silently breathed into the air and making his mouth water.

“I like being spanked.   _Choked_ …”

Blush deepening, his grip tightens around his cock.  “Choking is entirely normal. And hot.” Trying to placate embarrassed or demure feelings, real-life sex was infinitely different than sex on screen.  Insecurities presented more with another person, intimacy ripping them out of you like scarves out of a magician’s hat.

“I like being degraded.”

“I like degrading.”

A giggle passes her lips after he says it.  “Long as you apologize to me after the show.”

Apologies were customary after you call a girl a _dirty whore who deserves to be painted in cum_ , he’s surprised she’s even asked.

“Of course.  Multiple apologies, groveling if it makes you happy.”

“Maybe not groveling, but there are multiple ways to apologize to me.”

Fingers sliding past the waistband, seeing the rigidity in her spine as she touches herself.  Sensitive, obviously. “Give it a break. It doesn’t need to be abused anymore.”

Fingers slide out and rest off to the side, Rey watching him.  “Talk me into coming. I know you can.”

Challenging her, he watches her jaw set and how she adjusts to lay on her stomach.

“Does it feel good?”

An odd start for dirty talk.

“What feels good?”

“Knowing you can’t make me come since you’re four hours away.  Like you can’t just show up and eat me out. I’m so wet and sensitive right now and I’m sure that oral from _you_ would fix it.”

She probably tasted like heaven; his mouth dries.

“Maybe I want your cock though.  I feel so empty.”

Empty, she looked empty and needy when she showed him her pussy earlier.  “You’re so big, you could break me. Could leave bruises all over my body so everyone knows what you did to me.”

Edging towards the cliff of succumbing, he holds off.

“Would you like that?  Would you like holding me in place while fucking me?  Tying my hands behind my back so I’m bent over like the little whore I am?”

Pre-come leaks from the head of his cock.

“Yeah.” Gruff answer but it satisfies.

“I wonder what your cock would taste like down my throat.  I’ve never deepthroated anything that big.’

Trying _hard_ not to grunt at that, “There’s time to practice.  Hone your skills.”

“You’d come in my mouth right?”

Thumb rubbing over his slit, “Is there anywhere else to come?”

Smiling, “I bet it’ll taste good, your come down my throat.  I want to gag around it, I want tears to leak out of my eyes.”

That’s a sight for sore eyes, Rey gagging around his cock with mascara running.  “I want to watch my come leak out of your pussy. Make sure it really cements that it’s _mine_ until we’re done.”

There’s no point in acting like this was a permanent arrangement.  Three shows and she would skyrocket, and get better offers. Probably snapped up by some porn director like most top girls on the site.

“Eat it out of me and we’ll talk.”

She’s out to disarm and murder him tonight; he feels the tightening in his lower stomach.  Twisting up like a loaded spring, he could fall apart at any moment now. “Of course.”

“I want a big red handprint on my ass too.  I want it to hurt when I sit down, I want my fucking legs to shake.  I want you to _ruin me_.”

Gone to the world, Ben’s the one that’s ruined as he comes with a groan.  Ribbons of it hit his stomach, and he could care less as he comes down and starts to soften.

Her eyes are satisfied, even as his heavy breathing subsides.  “Wish I could lick it off your stomach.”

“Don’t do this to me again.”

“There’s a refractory period.  I think you’ll be okay.” A small smile on her face as she says it, he can’t help but mirror it.  He’s sure it looks infinitely less beautiful.

“I’m tired.” Yawning, stretching her arms over her head.   His own exhaustion creeps up, more of a symptom of his lack of sleep.  It’s hard for him to sleep, head filled, it’s always too much.

‘Go to bed.  I’ll send my number over so you can text me tomorrow about dates.”

Dates to fuck her, a concept he’s greatly looking forward to.  Another yawn, “Sounds good. Goodnight.”

A finger goes to disconnect, “Oh wait.”

Stopping, he looks expectantly.

“You look really nice when you come.”

“Goodnight Rey.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter title inspired by "taste" by tyga.
> 
> big thank you to [Lissa](https://forceghostlissa.tumblr.com/) for beta’ing.


End file.
